A backend enterprise systems, such as SAP R/3, may provide customer relationship management (CRM) data functions. An equipment service company, for example, may use an enterprise system with CRM functionality (a CRM system) to improve customer service provided by the company. The CRM system may store customer information, such as, for example, the name and address of customer installations, contact information, model numbers and serial numbers of installed equipment, and past service and maintenance records related to the installed equipment.
When a customer reports that an installed piece of equipment requires service, the company may use the CRM system to create a problem ticket, to dispatch a service technician, or to provide the service technician with information required to make the requested repair. The CRM system may store enterprise information associated with the customer and with interactions of the customer with the company.
Employees of the company (e.g., sales persons, consultants, or service technicians) may interact frequently with the customer or with the company while not at a company location. The employees, may rely on unsecured mobile communications to receive assignments, place orders, and otherwise interact with the customer or the company while moving from one location to the next, or while otherwise away from a company location.